


LOONA: Trigger Happy Havoc

by Buttercrush



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercrush/pseuds/Buttercrush
Summary: Upupupu! Welcome to your first semester at Blockberry Private Academy! Oh, but this isn't any ordinary school life! In order to graduate, you must kill someone! ((LOONA/Danganronpa AU.))





	LOONA: Trigger Happy Havoc

Blockberry Private Academy. A giant, super exclusive school built in the middle of Seoul. The president himself recognizes the school as the best in the country. General opinion is that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. It's a school with several years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. The school's goal is to raise the nation's "hope." Some people even call Blockberry the "Academy of Hope."

To even be considered as a student of Blockberry Academy, you must meet two requirements. You must be currently enrolled in a high school, and you must excel at your field of expertise, your talent. Once admitted, every student is issued a "Super High-School Level" title based on the talent they hold. You can't apply to be a student either. You have to be hand picked by the school itself and then, and only then, can you become a student at Blockberry... There was another way to be invited, though...

Im Yeojin stood at the gates to Blockberry Academy, suitcase in hand and smile spread across her face. The short girl waves her hand to a car at the road from which her parents would wave back before driving away. She fixes her multi-space-bun styled hair before turning to gaze up at the prestigious school. Today was Yeojin's first day of school at Blockberry, however, she didn't get in based on talent. 

Yeojin didn't have any extraordinary skills or talents. As far as anyone else was concerned, she was just as normal and bland as can be. Unlike other students, Yeojin got into Blockberry completely on luck. Every year, the headmaster chooses randomly from a list of high school students to attend the school under the title of "Super High-School Level Good Luck." Yeojin was the lucky pick this year, and she was ecstatic to be able to attend such a prestigious academy.

She didn't feel or appear nervous, but this girl was still about to jump out of her skin. Her eyes blink a few times before Yeojin's free hand reaches up to rub them lightly. A sharp yawn escapes her lips as she glances upwards to the roof of the academy. 

"Deep breath, Yeojin," the girl mutters to herself under her breathe, "You're ready for this."

Inhale. Exhale. Yeojin repeats these exaggerated breaths before shaking her nerves away, hand gripping onto the handle of her luggage. She takes a step forward, up to the large entrance doors. She peaks her head inside first after opening the door, then fully stepping inside. Another deep breath. She was actually inside Blockberry Academy!

But something suddenly wasn't right. Yeojin blinks her eyes a few more times, dropping her suitcase as she uses both hands to rub her eyes.

"Hello?" Yeojin calls out. She begins to open her mouth to speak again, but instead is met with a harsh cough. A sharp pain rings in the girl's head, and throughout her body as she collapses to her knees. In the blink of an eye, Yeojin loses consciousness, and falls to her side.

\----

Yeojin's eyes slowly open, bringing her arms up as a yawn escapes her lips. She blinks to clear her blurred vision, only to realize she was no longer where she passed out at. Instead of laying in the entrance hall, Yeojin sat at a desk in a moderately sized classroom. The air was uneasy, and made her stomach churn, especially as her eyes explored the room. She's greeted by a large security camera mounted on the walls, the lens pointed directly at her.

Looking to the walls, Yeojin noticed large iron plates bolted in place of where windows should be. The girl simply sits in silence for a moment, her brow raised in interest of the plates. She stumbles up and over to the walls, softly pressing her hands against the iron plates. The soft presses quickly morph into manic bangs.

"Hello!?" she calls out to no answer. She whips her head around to take in more of her surroundings, only to notice a crumbled up piece of paper on the desk she slept at. She goes to grab the note, unraveling it to see 'Welcome to Blockberry Creative!' scribbled across the top in red crayon.

"A new semester has started!" she reads aloud, "A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards inside these school walls."

Yeojin pulls the note away from her gaze, standing in disbelief at the crude language used in the note. Definitely not the type of wording she expected from a five star school. She sets the paper back where she found it, and immediately begins to walk towards the door. Obviously Yeojin had just passed out from the excitement, and someone had moved her here so she wasn't sleeping in the entrance hall, but her luggage was nowhere to be seen. The girl begins to head to the entrance hall to find her stuff.

The hallways seemed normal enough, but the same iron plates boarded up any window along the wall, just like in the classroom. Yeojin shuffles down the hall, continuing to look around herself as if she's making sure she's still alone. Once she turns the corner to the entrance hall, she sees them; a group of eleven girls all standing around. No luggage.

"Oh, look!" one of the girls with dark-hair exclaims at the sight of Yeojin, "Are you a student too?"

"You all must be-" Yeojin begins to say before she's rudely cut off.

"We're the students who are supposed to be starting school today." A girl with almost orange-hair interjects. 

"There are 12 of us now," a girl with pink hair says, "Does this mean we're all here...?"

Several of the girls agreed with the pink haired girl, while the remainder of the girls simply ignore her.

"I- urhm, my name is Im Yeojin," she introduces herself, "Nice to... meet you? I'm sorry I'm late. I guess I passed out when I arrived, and woke up in a classroom."

"You too...?" the first girl to speak pipes up again.

"Everything here just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder..." another girl with dark hair says.

"You're still late, Yeojin!" the orange-haired girl calls out. "You can't be late on your first day!"

"... Uhhm, sorry...?" Yeojin mutters, unsure of how to respond.

"I think we've got bigger issues to deal with right now." the silver-haired girl chimes in. "Don't you think we should introduce ourselves if we're all here?"

"Little Miss Yeojin already did, so I guess I'll go next," the orange-haired girl grins widely, waving to her peers. "I'm Kim Jiwoo!"

Yeojin blinks after hearing that name. She stayed up all night before so she could research who her classmates are. Kim Jiwoo was the Super High-School Level Hall Monitor, suddenly explaining her eagerness to jump on Yeojin for being late.

"My name is Jo Haseul," the first dark-haired girl greets. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

That one rung a bell as well. Yeojin knew her as the Super High-School Level Heir. Apparently, her family is one of the richest in Korea, and she's next in line to inherent her family's business and money.

"Well, I'm Jung Jinsoul," a girl with blonde hair says, waving her hand to draw attention. She was the Super High-School Level Swimmer, having the fastest lap times of any student athlete in the world!

"It's nice to meet you, Jinsoul," the second dark-haired girl says with a nod. "My name is Kim Hyunjin." Yeojin's eyes wandering to Hyunjin, the Super High-School Level Author. Her works have been regarded as some of the best pieces of fiction in ages. Yeojin even read a series Hyunjin wrote when she was in middle school.

"I'm Choi Yerim, hello!" called out a girl holding a purple-hued crystal ball. Yerim was the Super High-School Level Clairvoyant, famous for her visions of the future that only become reality 30% of the time. Another blonde-haired girl waves to catch everyone's attention.

"Hello, I am Park Chaewon." she introduces herself before bowing gracefully. She was the Super High-School Level Programmer, even being the creator of several technological devices. Yeojin even read a rumor that she had hacked into Blockberry servers to make sure she would be a student.

"My name is Viian Wong," the pink-haired girls begins, "But I prefer to be called Vivi, if that's alright with everyone." With just a quick glance at Vivi, everyone could tell she was the Super High-School Level Fashionista. Her natural beauty and undeniable fashion sense has landed her on the cover of countless magazines. She's even walked on a New York Fashion Week runway, all before she was 16!

"I loved your last photo shoot!" one of the remaining nameless girls smiles. "I'm Jeon Heejin, big fan." Go figure that the Super High-School Level Idol is a fan of the fashionista. Heejin is the center of a moderately popular girl group in Korea, with a large international fanbase. Yeojin stares at her for a moment before another girl steps up.

"And I'm Ha Sooyoung," she says, giving Heejin a firm handshake. Sooyoung was the Super High-School Level Martial Artist. While she wasn't teeming with muscle like one would think a martial artist would, Sooyoung has yet to lose an official match.

"Guess that only leaves me and quiet over here," the silver-haired girl snickers, gesturing to another dark-haired girl with triangle shaped lips. "I'm Kim Jungeun, but please, just call me Kim." Yeojin thought this one was a strange addition to the roster. Kim was the Super High-School Level Gambler, which is apparently considered to be a talent by the big wigs at Blockberry. 

"Olivia Hye." the last nameless girl states her name and nothing else. Interestingly, Yeojin didn't remember seeing anyone with that name on the list of students in her class, nor did she know what this girl's talent was. She speaks again after everyone stares at her for a moment. "Would we like to figure out what's going on here...?"

"Ah!" Yeojin squeals, looking around the entrance hall. "I came looking for my luggage... Thought it must've been left here after I was taken to that classroom..."

"Good luck finding it, sis," Sooyoung sighs, "We all woke up in classrooms without our luggage."

"... All of you?" Yeojin's eyes dart between each of the eleven girls. 

"Dark classrooms with boarded up walls?" Kim scoffs, "Yeah. All of us."

"Not to mention the elephant in the room..." Hyunjin points to where the large entrance doors should be, revealing that a giant locked vault door was in its place.

"That definitely wasn't here when I came in..." Jinsoul mutters. 

"I- I'm sure this is just some intense freshmen orientation exam we're being put through," Haseul says. "Maybe we're supposed to utilize our talents somehow..?"

A sudden sound of static causes all the girls to fall silent, their eyes searching until they find a large screened television mounted to a nearby wall. The silhouette of a short and stout figure appears on the screen, accompanied by a doorbell chime.

"Hello?" a shrill, high-pitched voice buzzes through the speakers on the television. "Is thing even on? Mic test! Mic test! Ahem. This is a school announcement. All new student, we'd like to begin this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. With that, I welcome you all!"

The strange message ends, and the television powers off. The girls simply stare at each other's shared looks of confusion in the aftermath. 

"That can't be normal..." Jiwoo mutters to herself.

"Should we go to the gym...?" Yerim asks the group, "Like that man asked?"

"I'm not sure we have a choice in the matter." Chaewon says silently, her eyes still glued to the blank television screen.

"I don't trust this." Sooyoung scoffs. "Not for a goddamned second."

"We should go." the quiet girl, Olivia, interjects. "If we seek answers, we should go to the gym as instructed." 

"She has a point..." Heejin pipes up again, "Guess there's only one way to find out what's going on."

"Let's get a move on then, people!" Jiwoo excitedly shouts, rushing over to Olivia and latching onto her arm. The quiet girl stares at the hall monitor, and lets her drag the two of them down the hall. Like dominoes, the rest of the girls begin to follow suit, Yeojin bringing up the rear. 

\----

The gymnasium the girls filed into was no different from that of any other school's typical gym, aside from the boarded up windows, of course. Despite being called here for the entrance ceremony, there were no chairs set up, and the bleachers weren't layered so that people could sit. In fact, the entire gym was completely empty aside from the students and a podium centered on the stage at the far end of the gym. The girls wouldn't have time to think before feedback from a microphone echoes throughout the gym.

"Ah! Hello?" the same shrill voice from the television snickers through the gymnasium's speakers. "Is everyone here? I think it's time to begin."

All of the girls begin to look around, searching for the source of this annoying, almost child-like voice. 

"Upupupu!" The laughter echoes. "Over here!"

This time it was clear that the voice originated from the podium on the stage. The girls all look to each other before they begin to approach the stage. As they approach, the podium begins to vibrate. In the blink of an eye, a small ball shoots up from behind the podium and into the air. Chaewon and Yerim flinch at the sight, but the rest of the girls continue to watch as the balls lands on the podium, revealing... a teddy bear?

A teddy bear. The left side of the bear was covered in white fur, with a black button eye, and black nose. The right side of the bear was covered with black fur, and a strangely deformed eye sits where the button eye should. The deformed eye glowed with a faint red color, and this side also featured an eerie smile, stretched out along the side of it's face. The color of the bear was split right down the middle, however both the snout and stomach of the bear remain white on each side. The bear's stubby arms begin to move, covering it's face with it's paws.

"Upupupupu!" it begins to snicker.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kim says, trying to force back a giggle. "A stuffed animal?"

"I am not a stuffed animal!" the bear replies, waving it's paws in the air. "I am Monokuma, headmaster of Blockberry Private Academy. I'm so happy to meet you all!"

"It can talk...?" Chaewon questions quietly, blinking her eyes at the sight before her.

"There must be some kind of speaker installed in it..." Jinsoul shrugs it off, placing a hand on Chaewon's shoulder. "Like other toy bears."

"Did you not just hear me talk?" Monokuma snickers. No matter how much it speaks, the mouth of the bear remains static. "I'm not a toy either! I'm your principal, so I expect some respect from you."

"Maybe it's remote controlled...?" Haseul asks the girls around her before glancing back to the bear.

"There's no need to make me seem like some trivial children's toy," Monokuma grunts, folding it's stubby arms across it's chest. "There's a control system inside me that could make NASA green with envy, so I just can't _bear_ to listen to such hurtful things!"

"I think I want to... hug it." Jiwoo mutters. 

"Now, now!" Monokuma squeals, coming to stand on it's legs. "Stand! Bow! Good morning, you bastards! It's time for an opening ceremony you bastards will never forget. You peasants are full of overflowing talent. It says here in the database that you're all gonna bring hope to this world. Which is odd, considering only two of you look like you'd be able to do something worthwhile with your lives."

Yerim opens her mouth to say something, but Olivia grabs onto her arm and looks her in the eye. Yerim looks to her, then to the bear, and then to the floor.

"But, it's not like any of that shit matters!" Monokuma giggles uncontrollably, "From now on, you'll all live a communal life inside these school walls for the rest of your lives! Upupu! I do expect the utmost respect from you all towards your fellow classmates. This is the school life you were assigned to, you bastards."

"What!?" a majority of the girls cried out in unison. 

"Oh, don't fret!" Monokuma begins to dance around on the podium. "We've got more than enough funds to keep you all fed and healthy until the day you die."

"Y-You're joking... Right!?" Heejin frantically asks.

"I am an honest bear!" Monokuma snickers. "It should also be known that you will all be completely cut off from the outside world. That way you won't have to deal with the pain and suffering of the world we live in!" The dancing abruptly stops, and the bear stares out to the girls. "It won't matter how hard you scream. No one is coming to save you... Upupupu!"

"I think I'm going to get sick..." Vivi stumbles backwards, only to have Haseul grab onto her to keep her up.

"The rest of our lives...?" Olivia rubs her chin, glancing around the gym.

"Oh, don't act like you're so surprised," Monokuma laughed, "You all choose to come here on your own, remember? Besides, it's not impossible to get out. There is one way..."

"Really?!" Yerim exclaims.

"Well, what is it then...?" Sooyoung questions.

"It's a special rule I created called Graduation," Monokuma hops off the podium and begins to pace in front of it along the stage. "Let me elaborate. You'll be living here, inside these school walls, for the rest of your natural lives. And everyone will do so in an orderly fashion. However, if someone were to break that order, that person alone will be allowed to leave. That's Graduation!"

"What do you mean by breaking order...?" Yeojin asks, even though she knew she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Upupu..." Monokuma's chilling giggle sent chills down everyone's spines. "The act... of killing someone."

"K-Kill!?" Yeojin forces out before she's left speechless.

"Only a student who kills someone else can leave. It's very simple," Monokuma grins. "Shooting, stabbing, voodoo, cursing, beheading... The method doesn't matter as long as I've got a body."

Everyone just stands around in complete silence. A majority of the girls all held looks of disbelief in their faces.

"This feeling in the air... Upupupu! It makes my little heart beat!" Monokuma glances to each of the girls individually. You bastards are called the world's hope... Making hope-filled brats like you kill each other is quite... Despair-inducing, yes?"

"You can't actually make us kill each other." Kim grunts, stepping in front of the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, enough with the prank!" Jiwoo calls out, stepping next to Kim.

"You girlies are so thick-headed." Monokuma scoffs. "You'll all live here for the rest of your lives. A kill-or-be-killed world. I'm not sure how to explain it any simpler."

Behind the girls, two tables raise from the floor of the gymnasium, each with six electronic identification cards laying on them. Monokuma points to them before continuing on.

"In addition, I've installed security cameras in every room of the academy, hallways included. If any of you are caught breaking the rules, you will receive an extra special punishment. You will also collect your ID Card from behind you. Once you turn it on, confirm that it is your name on the screen... Though, I'm bored of some of your names, so I gave you fun nicknames. These are water-proof too! You'll find the school rules inside, which you are all expected to read. Reminder that breaking any school rule is forbidden."

The girls all stay silent and still for a few moments before Kim finally works up the courage to go and grab her ID, discovering she had been given the nickname Kim Lip.

"Well then!" Monokuma laughs as the rest of the girls collect their ID's. "I'll be off. Enjoy your life!"

With the blink of an eye, Monokuma was gone. No trace left behind.


End file.
